Why we fight
by Hero The Priestess
Summary: Ron Hermione. They finally figure it out. RATED M! one shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own characters or anything. Well, maybe the plot.**

**THIS IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Summary:** Post-Hogwarts, no Voldie. Ron and Hermione finally figure it out. A dear friend set this task on me, even though she probably didn't know it at the time. She wrote something that got my mind thinking, and the darn plot-bunny appeared. (At 130 in the morning, no less.) This is my first attempt at a "Mature Audiences" fic, so be nice. Also, I'd like to credit my sister for the opening sentence. She actually yelled something like this at our friend Mark, but I'd like to add: she didn't get the same result as Hermione, because... well… ew. It's Mark.

* * *

**Why we Argue**

"I'd just be happy if you'd date someone who could spell her own name!" Hermione yelled.

"Would you? Be happy, Hermione? Because you are never happy with anyone I date! Why is that!" Ron countered.

"Because the girls you date aren't good enough for you!"

"Oh please! Look at who you date! All stuffy and full of themselves! They don't appreciate you!" Ron shouted.

"And this last Nobel Prize-winner is no exception! Do you think she can tie her own shoes?" Hermione replied, mockingly.

"And Edward, your latest date? Who wouldn't even condescend to speak to your friends? And why was he constantly explaining things to you, things you obviously already know? That's so demeaning!"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, as if preparing to unleash a tirade upon Ron, but changed her mind mid-breath. She huffed instead, causing her golden brown bangs to fan away from her forehead. She threw her hands up in defeat. Turning away and retreating into the kitchen, Ron heard her mutter "Un-fucking-believable."

Ron blinked. Did Hermione just curse? She never curses! Ron looked around the flat he shared with Harry. Harry and Ginny had escaped once the argument had started. They were used to Ron and Hermione's explosive conversations, and had become adept at sneaking away unnoticed.

Ron sighed. Their arguments always started small, with a dig about something inconsequential, but escalated quickly into spiteful comments about each other's lives and relationships. Both ended up hurt, and it usually took at least a week before they were on speaking terms again. But then the cycle would start all over.

Ron wished they wouldn't fight. Her friendship meant the world to him. She meant more to him than Harry, but he couldn't figure out why, exactly. He knew he'd rather be around her and fighting, than not around her at all. But why did she always have to date these intellectual types? They don't appreciate her brilliance and they don't make her laugh. What's so attractive about them?

Hermione was tired of the tumultuous relationship with Ron. She knew why she was never happy with anyone Ron dated, but she wasn't about to admit it to him. Besides the expected embarrassment, she'd end up hurt when he didn't return her feelings.

She leaned back against the kitchen counter; arms folded across her chest, and sighed. She stared down at her trainers. She didn't want to stop being his friend, but she couldn't take it anymore. It was slowly breaking her heart, seeing him date all these idiotic girls. They weren't smart enough to appreciate his quick humor and she was sure they didn't have enough brain cells to carry on any conversation, let alone an intelligent one. What was so interesting about them?

Of course, Hermione knew what Ron saw in these brainless Barbies. And here, Hermione thought she couldn't compete. They were thin, gorgeous, with big… shoulders. Your basic nightmare.

Hermione's head snapped up as she heard the familiar squeak of rubber soles against tile. Ron was shifting uneasily from foot to foot in the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione sighed, resignedly. Here goes nothing.

"Ron, I don't like fighting with you."

A look of surprise flashed across Ron's face, then his features settled into an expression of relief. "I don't like fighting with you either." Ron smiled, nervously. He took a few tentative steps into the kitchen.

"All we seem to do is fight. Every time we're together, we fight. And it's about nothing. How can we fight about nothing?" Hermione asked, rhetorically.

Ron shrugged, unsure of where this was going. His brief sense of relief was being overwhelmed by a sense of dread. What is she saying?

"I just think we need some time apart, and –"

"No!" Ron cut her off, surprising Hermione and himself. He backpedaled quickly, "I mean, why? Why do we need time apart?"

Hermione eyed him warily. "I just need some time."

"Time to do what?" Ron asked, stepping closer to Hermione.

"Just time away, Ron." Hermione sighed. Ron's heart dropped into his stomach. Something he'd said, something he'd done was driving her away from him, and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Hermione," Ron said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too, Ron. Don't you wonder why we fight?"

Ron shrugged and stepped even closer to her, "I don't know."

"I think maybe we've outgrown each other, Ron," Hermione lied. "I think we're only holding on to this semblance of a friendship because of the friends we once were." She raised her eyes to his, hoping he would refute what she'd just said, hoping that he would defend their friendship. She wasn't disappointed.

"That's bollocks, Hermione, and you know it. I care for you so much it hurts. Sometimes I…" Ron trailed off, suddenly shy and slightly confused. There were mere inches between them now. He could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Sometimes you what, Ron?" Hermione asked, in a whisper, trying not to break this magical feeling between them. Ron glanced down, and made a movement to back up from Hermione. Hermione, still leaning against the countertop, swiftly grabbed his arms, holding him in place. "Ron?" she asked softly, silently pleading with him to explain himself.

At her touch, a spark flashed in Ron's stomach, and instantly, he was warm all over. He'd never felt that before now. His gaze snapped to her pleading face, and he suddenly knew. He found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes, and slowly closed the gap between them. Placing his hands on the countertop on either side of Hermione, he lowered his face to hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warm breath on her lips. "Sometimes I think I'm in love with you," Ron whispered, brushing his lips against hers softly. Hermione's hands moved of their own volition, and in the intimate way that she'd been longing to do since she was fifteen. Her hands moved from his arms, sliding up his shoulders and around to the back of his head, tangling in his fiery hair.

Ron's body responded to her caress, and he brought his lips down on hers in a scorching kiss, loosing all sense of time and place. His hands brushed across the small of her back, causing Hermione to take in a small breath, before he wrapped his arms around her, hauling her soft body against his muscular one. Hermione kissed Ron fervently, completely giving herself over to the man she had desired for six years.

Ron pulled away, desperate for air, and gazed into Hermione's eyes. In those eyes, he saw a mixture of emotions, all battling for dominance. Hermione, panting slightly, enlightened Ron to the emotion that won out. She stood on tiptoe, bringing her lips to his ear, "I may be in love with you too." She could hear Ron's audible sigh, and a shiver ran down her body. She began tenderly licking his ear, sucking on his earlobe and planting small, sensual kisses along his jaw line. Ron's sigh turned into a soft moan, making Hermione tingle in excitement.

Ron's hands were grazing possessively up and down Hermione's body, along her back, down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. When Hermione brought her mouth back to his, and began nibbling on his lower lip, Ron's hands moved around behind her and grabbed her butt, squeezing it and pulling her body against his. Hermione could feel Ron's arousal against her pelvis, and wondered at her ability to excite him. She moaned quietly as Ron began kissing down her neck. She tilted her head and he tasted the soft skin at the base of her neck, moving her shirt aside to trail kisses along her collarbone.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, his voice husky, "I want you." He pressed himself against her, as if providing evidence of his wish. "Ron," Hermione whimpered, unable to form even the simplest sentence. All thoughts had been driven from her mind, all her attention focused on one thing. She was beginning to feel very warm and wet, and was loving every minute of it.

Ron pushed her against the countertop, pressing himself to her again, unconsciously grinding against her. Hermione whimpered again, sensation firing from her core. Ron's moan was low, guttural and primitive. "I want only you," Ron confessed against her neck, circling his hips against her. "Only you." Hermione breathed in time with his circling hips, each pressure bringing a slight gasp, and causing a lightheadedness that only pleasure can bring.

Ron found her mouth again, and silenced her gasps with a searing kiss. He sucked her lower lip while he trailed his hands softly up to her breasts. Hermione gasped again, succumbing to the sensations that Ron was causing. His hands caressed her through her shirt, but Ron wanted more. He slowly began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, still circling his hardness against her. Her hands dropped to the hem of his tee shirt, quickly pulling over his head, and dropping it on the floor. Hermione's hands then slid down his smooth, hard chest, lightly scraping her nails along the way, causing a low moan from Ron. She could feel the rumble beneath her hands, and again wondered at her ability to draw such noises from this man. In an instant, her hands were on Ron's butt. She squeezed his butt in time with his motions, and Ron gasped, surprised at her uninhibited nature. The muscles in his member quivered with each squeeze, shooting pulses of pleasure up his body, causing his mind to spin. "Oh, my God."

"Ron," Hermione breathed between kisses. "We're still in the kitchen." Ron pulled away, a smoldering look upon his fair features. Hermione felt her stomach do a little flip. She knew what he wanted. Her shirt was now open, and Ron traced his fingertips across the tops of her breasts, not touching her bra, in a teasing gesture. "What's wrong with the kitchen?" Ron's voice was hoarse, and suggestive.

Hermione let out a nervous giggle. Ron grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall into his bedroom. He turned from her to close the door, taking the opportunity to collect himself. He wanted this to be perfect. Hermione watched him turn, noting his excitement not so well hidden in his jeans. She ran her hands over her hair, out of nervous habit, and straightened her shirt, but didn't bother to cover anything back up. She wanted this to be perfect.

Ron turned and gazed at the beautiful girl before him. She was openly admiring him, a slow blush creeping up her neck. And he was suddenly nervous, unsure of what to do next. Hermione, as if sensing his hesitation, took a few steps forward and reached for his hand, pulling him with her to the bed. He bent to kiss her, sliding his hands up to push her shirt off her shoulders. He deepened the kiss, drawing her tongue into his mouth. Her shirt fluttered to the floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Ron's hands had the clasp of her bra undone in seconds, and it quickly joined the shirt and shoes on the floor. Ron lifted Hermione onto the bed, laying her down beneath him. He traced his fingers across her chest, seeking and finding a nipple. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers pinched and teased her nipple, the act sending ripples of sensation racing through her body.

Ron trailed kisses down her neck, licking the soft spot by her collarbone, before taking a nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned louder, as he suckled and nuzzled her breasts, his hands finding the button of her jeans. She lifted herself so he could pull the jeans down, and off of her, leaving her wearing nothing but her knickers. Noticing her white lace underpants, Ron's breath caught, and he had to pause to steady himself. Hermione took this opportunity to roll Ron over onto his back, pinning him to the bed with a passionate kiss. Her hands traveled down to his jeans, stroking him through the material. Ron's groans grew louder as she increased the pressure of the stroke. She fumbled at the button of his jeans, and then unzipped them with a rasping sound, putting pressure on him again. She quickly divested Ron of his jeans and boxers.

He bounced free of the restrictions, and Hermione kissed his chest, sucking a nipple. She lightly traced her fingers along his hips, down to his thighs and back up to his stomach as she kissed down his chest. His stomach muscles flexed responsively to her warm mouth, and Ron's groans began again. She teased him, kissing around his shaft, flicking her tongue around the softness below. "Oh, my God!" Ron moaned. She flicked her tongue across his head, causing him to pulse, before taking him in her mouth. Ron's eyes rolled back and he moaned as she worked him. His hands found her head, tangling in her hair, and brought her to his mouth. Kissing her deeply, he slowly rolled Hermione on her back.

He trailed kisses down her body, stopping to flick his tongue against her nipples, and causing her to gasp. His right hand found its way to the warmth between her legs, teasing her through the lacy material. Her soft whimpering made Ron moan against her stomach, kissing around her belly button, as his hand pushed aside cloth. His fingers pressed into her wet warmth slowly, causing her to writhe in pleasure. He brushed against her softness, rubbing in circles until she was screaming his name, with white stars flashing behind her eyelids, and her body was overcome with sensation.

He found her mouth again, losing himself in another passionate kiss, Hermione breaking it off to whisper, "I want only you." Ron's body responded with a throb, and within seconds, Hermione's last remaining piece of clothing had fallen to the floor. Ron positioned himself over Hermione, holding her gaze with a silent question. She smiled softly, and nodded, lifting her head to kiss him tenderly. Ron kissed her back, his body probing, and finding her warm center. He slid in slowly, her entrance wet from before. A muffled cry came from the back of Hermione's throat, and Ron's eyes opened in shock. He froze.

"Ron," Hermione breathed, "It's okay. It's okay, just give me a second." She stroked her hands softly up and down his back, her eyes closed, as the pain subsided. Ron watched her face intently, wondering how he hadn't noticed before that she was a virgin. She had given herself to him, only him, and that made him want her even more. When her face relaxed, Ron relaxed, lightly kissing her cheek, her chin, and her mouth. She moved below him, pushing him into her, and he pulsed again.

Moaning softly into her mouth, Ron rocked forward slowly, feeling the warmth of her body. Hermione's eyes fluttered, and her breath hitched. She raised a knee, allowing Ron deeper access on the next forward motion and Ron trailed kisses along her shoulder. Streak after streak of sensation flowed through her body, and her breathing adjusted to match Ron's. Ron pushed forward, finding a rhythm, while trying not to hurt her.

"Faster," Hermione moaned. Ron growled in response, and lifted her knees against his shoulders, providing a new feeling for both. "Oh, God," Hermione cried, as Ron moved swiftly, slightly lifting her from the bed. She bit her lip, one hand clutching the bed sheets, the other helping Ron move. Her body shook with another convulsion, Hermione riding wave after wave of sensation. Her body's tightening brought Ron over the edge.

Both bodies shaking, Ron made to move off of her, but Hermione pulled him close; the weight of his body a comfort. Sweaty and breathless, the two held each other, not wanting to move apart. Ron lifted his torso, pulled up the sheets, and met Hermione's eyes. She offered a soft smile and Ron lightly kissed her.

"I didn't know you were – that you hadn't – " Ron tried apologizing. Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, Ron. I waited because I wanted it to be special, with someone I loved. And it was," Hermione kissed Ron again.

"I love you, too," Ron replied.

Ron grinned and raised his eyebrows, "But, really, what was wrong with the kitchen?"

Hermione smacked his arm and giggled, "And I wonder why we fight."


End file.
